Love Me Like You Do
by SkyBlueAndWhite
Summary: CHAP 4 IS UP! Cintai Aku seperti yang Kau lakukan. Kim Jongin siswa pindahan dari Jepang, sedangkan Do Kyungsoo anak penjudi dan penghutang yang misterius. KAISOO STORY / WARNING THIS IS YAOI !
1. Chapter 1

Love Me Like You Do

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KaiSoo Fanfic**

 **WARNING !**

 **THIS IS YAOI**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND DON'T BASH** **PAIRING**

Seorang pria terlihat menarik kopernya menuju pintu keluar bandara. Kim Jongin, Pria tersebut. Tiba di bandara Incheon Korea Selatan dengan selamat. Setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Jepang menuju Korea Selatan hampir 5 jam lamanya. Kedatangannya menuju Korea atas perintah Appanya untuk melanjutkan kepindahan sekolahnya disekitar Seoul. Ditahun ini dia akan memasuki sekolah Hannyoung High School sebagai siswa baru kelas XI.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melepas kaca mata hitamnya takkala melihat Pak Jung. Orang suruhan Appanya. Ia mendekati Pak Jung yang berada sekitar lima meter darinya. " Tuan Jongin selamat datang di Korea Selatan." Salam Pak Jung sambil membukuk kearahnya. Jongin hanya memberi senyum sekilas lalu membuka pintu mobil yang sudah disediakan olah Appanya tersebut. Pak Jung kemudian membawa koper Jongin ke bagasi belakang mobil dan segera memutar untuk membuka pintu pemudi untuk mengantar Tuannya menuju apartemen miliknya.

.

.

.

.

"Pak Jung tidak usah terburu-buru menuju apartemenku, Aku ingin melihat-lihat pemandangan Seoul sebentar." Perintah Jongin. " Baik Tuan Jongin." Jawab Pak Jung. Jongin memandang kota kelahirannya yang sudah lama tidak Ia kunjungi semenjak kepindahannya ke Jepang enam tahun lalu. ' Masih sama seperti dulu.' Pikir Jongin dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

CKITT...

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja mobil yang Pak Jung kendarai bersama Tuannya mengerem mendadak, sampai-sampai Jongin terdorong kedepan setelahnya, tapi untungnya Jongin menggunakan safety beltnya.

" Ada apa Pak Jung ?." Ucap Jongin sedikit kesal karna terdorong kedepan dengan tiba-tiba. "Maaf tuan Jongin, didepan tadi ada seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba menyeberang." Sahut Pak Jung meminta maaf. Pemuda yang hampir tertabrak tersebut hanya melihat mobil yang akan menabraknya tadi, jika saja tidak mengerem mendadak. Pemuda tersebut lalu menoleh sekilas terhadap seseorang, tepatnya seseorang yang berada dibangku belakang pengemudi tersebut dengan pandangan datarnya, sebelum dia berlari kembali karna orang yang menyebab dia berlari tepat berada enam meter dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membalas pandang Pemuda tersebut dengan datar dan kesal, lalu menyuruh Pak Jung untuk melanjutkan kembali perjalananya ke apartemen barunya nanti. Moodnya benar-benar buruk akibat kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC** **/ END ?**

Halo halo halo ! Well ini fanfic pertama aku ^^ jadi mungkin ada yg kurang.

Perkenalkan saya newbie disini jadi mohon bantuannya ya ^^

Salam kenal yaa. Mungkin alurnya ada yg mirip atau pasaran, tapi yahh mau gimana lagi. Itu mungkin gak disengaja.

Karna udah lama juga pingin buat story kaisoo *favorite couple di EXO*

So, Review please ?


	2. Chapter 2

Love Me Like You Do

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAISOO FANFIC**

 **WARNING !**

 **THIS IS YAOI**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND DON'T BASH PAIRING**

Chapter 1

Do Kyungso, _namja_ berbadan mungil dengan rambut hitam, mata bulat, serta bibir plumnya. Sedang berlari dengan segala kekuatannya demi menghindari kedua _ahjushi_ berbadan tambun, serta berpakaian seperti berandalan. Kyungsoo berlari bukan karna ia takut pada kedua _ahjushi_ tersebut, melainkan Kyungsoo mencuri uang dari berandalan tersebut.

Nekat memang, bagaimana _namja_ mungilseperti Kyungsoo berani mencuri uang dari para berandalan. Ia bahkan harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya jika Ia tidak bisa membawa uang tersebut dengan selamat. Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih bersembunyi didalam tong sampah yang mana orang akan berpikir dua kali untuk bersembunyi disitu.

" Hahhhhh... tidak ada tempat lain untuk bersembunyi selain disini". Ia mengehela napas berat kemudian membuka penutup tong sampah tersebut dan memasukkan dirinya didalam sana. Kyungsoo berdiam diri disana sambil memikirkan nasib uang yang dia curi.

.

.

.

.

 _Okay,_ ada alasan mengapa Kyungsoo mencuri uang tersebut. Kyungsoo adalah satu dari ribuan anak diluar sana yang mengalami _broken home._

 _Appa_ nya seorang penjudi juga sedang terlilit hutang dengan beberapa orang diluar sana. _Eomma_ nya dulu bekerja sebagai tukang bersih-bersih disebuah _cafe_ dekat rumahnya jika saja tidak dipecat karna _Appa_ nya -dengan nekatnya- mencuri uang dari _cafe_ tersebut. _Hyungnya,_ Do Seungsoo bekerja –yang kabarnya- menjadi polisi di sekitar _Seoul_ dan tak pernah pulang kembali setelahnya.

Kyungsoo sudah malas sekali jika mengingat betapa mirisnya kehidupan keluarganya. Hingga Ia rela mencuri uang tersebut demi _sang Appa_ yang meminta untuk membantun mencarikan uang atau resikonya Ia akan dipukuli dirumah nanti jika tidak membawa uang.

Uang tersebut nanti akan digunakan berjudi oleh sang _appa._

Memikirkan nasib uang ini terbuang sia - sia hanya membuat Kyungsoo mendengus.

Ia heran dengan sang _appa_ menang sekalipun tak pernah dari hasil perjudian tersebut, tapi sampai sekarang masih saja mengikuti permainan bodoh itu. Setelah ini Ia tidak sudi untuk melakukannya lagi. Apapun itu resikonya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berdiam diri sekita tiga puluh menit lamanya Kyungsoo bersiap-siap untuk menuju tujuan utamanya untuk pulang ke rumah dan memberikan uang tersebut pada sang _Appa._

 _"_ Huft... untunglah para _Ahjushi_ itu tidak menemukanku." mungkin Tuhan sedang melindunginya. Baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa kaki bawahnya sakit.

Ia ingat tadi hampir saja tertabrak mobil mewah saat akan menyebrang.

Kyungsoo sangat takut akan tertangkap para _Ahjushi_ sampai - sampai tidak melihat lampu pejalan kaki yang berganti warna.

" _Aish..._ menyusahkan saja !". sahutnya kesal saat melihat sedikit bercak darah berada disekitar mata kakinya.

.

.

.

.

" _Aigoo ..._ lelahnya". Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang apartemenya. Ia melirik _handphone_ nya ketika berbunyi nada pesan.

TING !

' _Jongin, kau tiba dengan selamat kan? Hubungi Appa jika kau sudah tidak lelah_ _'._

Sebuah pesan dari sang _Appa_ membuat Jongin tersenyum sekilas. Ia menyukai bagaimana keluarganya khawatir padanya.

Setelah mandi nanti Jongin memilih beristirahat sebentar sebelum nanti berjalan – jalan disekitar apartement barunya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menmpercepat jalannya ketika mendengar teriakan _eomma_ nya meminta tolong.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari memeluk _sang eomma_ ketika melihat sang _appa_ hendak menendang _eomma_ yang dicintainya tersebut.

" Dasar _yeoja_ jalang! beraninya kau berselingkuh didepan suamimu sendiri !" bentak Tuan Do nyalang terhadap istrinya.

" _Aniyo ..._ hiks … setidaknya dengarkan dulu penjelasanku hiks… aku sedang meminjam uang padanya. Bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan " jelas Nyonya Do sambil berkucuran air mata.

" Omong kosong !". Jawab Tuan Do tidak peduli.

Hampir saja tuan Do menendang istrinya lagi jika saja Kyungsoo langsung berdiri melindungi _eomma_ nya.

" _Ya_ ! bukan kah sudah ku bilang untuk tidak menyakiti kami ?! Aku sudah membawa uang yang kau butuh kan, jadi pergilah dari sini ! Bentak Kyungsoo didepan muka tuan Do.

PLAK!

" Beraninya kau membentak _appa_ mu sendiri !" Seru tuan Do dengan marah. Kyungsoo hanya diam merasakan tamparan tuan Do.

" Jangan menampar Kyungsoo. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa'' Nyonya Do mencoba melerai dan melindungi Kyungsoo dari amukan sang suami.

Tuan Do lalu menarik uang hasil curian Kyunsoo lalu pergi dari situ.

Kyungsoo hanya memeluk sang _eomma_ untuk menenangkannya dari tangisan pilu tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan santai di jalanan setapak dekat apartement. Dia bersenandung kecil dan menendang kerikil yang berada didepannya. Sebelum keluar apartement, Jongin menghubungi _sang appa._

Mereka berbicara sebentar menanyakan perihal kepindahan Jongin di Seoul.

Sebenarnya Jongin bukanlah siswa yang bandel atau yang bodoh disekolahnya dulu, tapi entah mengapa _appa_ Jongin memindahkan Jongin ke sekolah _Seoul._ Jongin _sih_ tidak masalah atas kepindah sekolah barunya nanti, tapi perkataan ambigu sang _appa_ malah membuatnya bertanya - tanya.

' _Kau taukan alasan Appa menyekolahkanmu disana'._ Itu lebih seperti sebuah pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan. Jonngin pikir mungkin sang _appa_ ingin Jongin tumbuh dengan lebih baik lagi, karna Jongin itu mudah beradaptasi juga bersosialisasi di tempat baru.

.

.

.

.

Tiba - tiba langkah Jongin berhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang.

Ia menajamkan telinganya guna mendengar suara tersebut. Setelah lama mendengarnya Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa suara tersebut adalah seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi.

' malam-malam begini bernyanyi' Jongin bergidik ngeri jikalau orang tersebut adalah makhluk gaib.

Ia mengikuti suara tersebut berasal. Walaupun Jongin takut akan hal-hal ghaib, tapi tidak dipungkiri jika Ia penasaran ketimbang ketakutan. Ia berakhir tiba di sebuah taman bermain yang tidak terlalu luas.

Seseorang yang bernyanyi tersebut tiba - tiba berdiri dari ayunan dan membalikan badannya tak kala melihat bayangan Jongin yang berdiri dibelakangnya

" Kau siapa ?". ucapnya pelan dan kaget menyadari ada orang lain ditaman bermain selain dirinya. Kemudian ia mundur perlahan – lahan.

Jongin kaget ketika orang tersebut berbalik badan. Ternyata seseorang tersebut _namja_ yang terserempet mobilnya tadi siang.

" O-Oh... aku penghuni baru disekitar sini" ucap Jongin dengan kikuk pada _namja_ tersebut.

 _Namja_ tersebut hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia masih canggung dengan keberadaan Jongin. Munkin _namja_ itu tidak mengetahui jika Jongin mengingat wajahnya saat kejadian tadi siang.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berakhir duduk di ayunan yang tersedia di taman bermain tersebut.

Walaupun ayunan tersebut nampak kecil diduduki oleh mereka.

Setelah suasana kikuk tadi mereka saling berdiam diri sampai Jongin membuka suaranya.

" hmm... kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Jongin memecahkan kesunyian di antara keduanya.

" Aku sedang bernyanyi disini. Bukankah nyanyianku itu yang membawamu kesini tadi?" Jawab _namja_ tersebut.

" O-oh. Maksudku kau sedang apa malam-malam begini bernyanyi disini." Jongin memperbaiki perkataannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

" Aku sedang dalam masalah, makanya aku berada disini." _namja_ tersebut lalu menundukan wajah. Sehingga rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajah manis yang ia miliki.

Tangan Jongin langsung menyingkirkan rambut _namja_ itu sehingga wajah manisnya terlihat kembali.

Mata _namja_ tersebut membulat tak kala seseorang yang baru ia kenal menyentuh rambut hitam miliknya.

.

.

.

.

" Kalau kau tidak masalah, Aku akan menjadi pendengar baik untuk mendengarkan ceritamu." Ucap Jongin pelan sambil menarik tangannya dari kepala _namja_ yang lebih kecil darinya.

" Kenapa aku harus bercerita padamu? Kita bahkan baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu." balas _namja_ itu dengan memandang ke arah Jongin.

" Karna mungkin kita bisa berteman dari sekarang. Aku Jongin, Kim Jongin. Kau?"Jongin memberikan senyum manis lantas menyodorkan tangannya ke _namja_ manis itu.

" A-Aku Do Kyungsoo" gumam _namja_ tersebut dengan gugup.

.

.

.

.

" Eomma !" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk sang _eomma_ dari belakang yang sedang mempersiapkan makan malam.

" Aigoo ... Kyungsoo kau ini mengagetkan saja" sang _eomma_ menegelus dadanya karna terkejut sambil menggeleng kepala melihat anaknya tampak dalam mood yang baik.

" _eomma_ aku bertemu teman baru tadi ditaman bermain" Kyungsoo menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Jongin kepada sang _eomma_ sambil bergelayut manja di pelukannya.

" _eomma_ tidak tau apa yang terjadi denganmu, tadi kau pergi dengan wajah yang kusut, tapi sekarang kau nampak seperti orang tidak waras karna tiba-tiba sesenang itu" Kyungsoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar _sindiran_ eommanya.

" Sudahlah kita makan dulu. Habis ini _eomma_ akan mendengarkan ceritamu, _okay"_

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Pasalnya didepan kini berbagai macam makanan telah memanggil perutnya yang keroncongan.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bersiap-siap berangkat menuju Hannyoung high school ditemani pak Jung sebagai sopir yang membawa mobilnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat teman-teman barunya nanti. Malam tadi Ia sudah bertemu dengan satu orang teman yang membuatnya nyaman yaitu Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk kembali ke taman bermain tersebut jika malam sudah tiba.

Jongin mengingat kembali bagaimana percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo. Meskipun Kyungsoo tidak menceritakan masalahnya, tapi setidaknya Jongin sudah bisa menghibur Kyungsoo dengan berbagai obrolan ringan sampai kadang Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dan tertawa saat Jongin menceritakan hal lucu.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo akhirnya bersekolah lagi karna kemarin-kemarin Ia sudah beralasan izin sakit. Jadi dia harus sekolah hari ini. Meskipun nanti diselolah Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai teman untuk di ajak mengobrol, tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin uang bayaran yang sudah Ia dapatkan dengan susah payang harus sia-sia jika Ia terus saja membolos dengan alasan dia dikucilkan disekolahnya.

" Ya! kau tau tidak? Aku kemarin melihat _appa_ Kyungsoo mabuk - mabuk didaerah _myeongdo._ ckckck ... dia benar-benar seperti orang gila"

Sekilas Kyungsoo mendengar teman _yeoja dikelasnya_ membicarakan _appa_ nya saat memasuki kelas.

" Kalau aku yang jadi anaknya, aku tidak punya muka untuk pergi kesekolah" sahut teman yang disebelah _yeoja_ tersebut.

Kyungsoo hanya melewati saja tanpa membenarkan atau membela sang _appa,_ karna bagaimanapun perkataan mereka memang benar apa adanya, Jadi Dia hanya membiarkan saja.

Baru saja Kyungsoo duduk dikursi yang ditempatinya ketika seorang _namja_ memanggilnya dipintu kelas.

" Ya! Yang bernama Do Kyungsoo dikelas ini ditunggu Mrs. Kim di ruangannya"

Kyungsoo langsung keruang Mrs. Kim atas perintah _namja_ tersebut.

.

.

.

.

" Nah Jongin semoga kau senang bersekolah disini" Mrs. Jang tersenyum menatap siswa baru disebelahnya.

" Ne, aku akan merasa nyaman bersekolah disini Saem" Jawab Jongin dengan membalas senyuman Mrs. Jang

" _Okay,_ Kim Jongin sepertinya kau sudah bisa memasuki kelasmu dengan sendiri, jadi aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini" Mrs. Jang menepuk bahu kanan Jongin lalu pergi dari depan kelas XI - B.

Jongin menghela napas sejenak untuk tidak terjadi gugup nanti saat didalam kelas, lalu membuka daun pintu didepannya.

" Permisi. Saya siswa baru disini" Jongin meminta izin kepada songsaemnim yang sedang menulis pelajaran didepan papan tulis berwarna putih tersebut.

" Iya?" Saem itu menyerngit bingung sebelum

" oh... kau siswa Kim Jongin dari Jepang itu" sahutnya.

" Ne saem" jawab Jongin.

" Baiklah. Silahkan perkenalkan nama dan karaktermu didepan teman - teman barumu" Perintah saem tersebut.

" Annyeonghaseo Kim Jongin imnida. Kamshahamnida" Jongin membukuk kearah teman-teman nya sebelum menengok kearah Saem tersebut meminta intruksi selanjutnya.

" Kau bisa duduk dikursi belakang pojok Kim Jongin dan harap buka buku halaman 153 pada pelajaran fisika"

Jongin berjalan kekursi yang letaknya dibagian belakang.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali kekelasnya dengan lesu. Ia mengingat kembali perkataan Mrs. Jang.

 _Flashback_

Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan kemudian Ia dipersilah untuk duduk di depan kursi beliau.

" Baiklah Kyungsoo. Kita langsung ke inti permasalahan saja. Kau tau kan dana sekolah mu menunggak selama tiga bulan teakhir. Aku ingin dua minggu lagi kau bisa melunasinya, karna aku tidak bisa lagi melindungimu dari surat peringatan yang akan diberi langsung oleh Kepala Sekolah. Aku juga sudah membantumu sebisaku jadi mulai sekarang, pikirkanlah untuk mencari uang tersebut dan lunasi dana sekolahmu" Mrs. Jang mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan memandang Kyungsoo dengan prihatin.

" Ne saem. Aku akan mencari uang tersebut. Hanya itu saja kan yang Saem bicarakan? Jadi aku mohon untuk undur diri"

Kyungsoo berdiri dan langsung membungkuk kepada Mrs. Jang dan keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela napas untuk ketiga kalinya setelah keluar dari ruangan Mrs. Jang. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya dengan malas dan membungkuk kepada songsaemnim yang mengajar didepan dan berjalan menunduk menuju kursinya.

" Kyungsoo" ucap seseorang dikursi sebelahnya.

Setau Kyungsoo ia tidak pernah mempunyai teman yang duduk bersamanya. Jadi ia mendongak kan kepalanya guna mengetahui siapa yang duduk disebelahnya dan memanggil namanya.

" Kim Jongin" ucapnya terkejut dengan bola mata hampir keluar.

TBC

Haloooo ! maaf ya kalo yang kemaren itu pendek :-(

Makasih yaa buat yang me-review bahkan yang me-follow dan favorite.

Oia kalo kalian tau drama _i miss you_ mungkin

tau adegan diatas ^^.

makasih banyak ya yg sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca jg meriview.

Boleh minta reviewnya lagi ?. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Me Like You Do**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO STORY**

 **WARNING !**

 **THIS IS YAOI !**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do family**

 **Kim family**

Chapter 3

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi Jongin tiba-tiba saja ditarik seorang _namja_ yang merupakanteman sekelasnya. _Namja albino_ tersebut –yang menarik jongin, lebih seperti memaksa Jongin, yang mana terlihat seperti membawa kabur mempelai pria pada acara ini berlebihan, mereka bertabrakan dengan beberapa murid lain menyebabkan umpatan keluar dari mulut mereka dengan aksi berlari keduanya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya satu orang yang berlari, satunya lagi hanya terpaksa berlari.

Setelah memastikan mereka sudah jauh dari kelas yang mereka tempati, _namja_ yang menarik Jongin menghela napas.

"Kena-" belum sempat Jongin menanyakan penyebab ia dibawa kemari oleh _namja_ yang kulitnya seperti _albino_ tersebut, Ia malah mendapatkan sebuah pukulan ringan dipundaknya.

bugh!

"Ya! Kau gila?! Kenapa kau mau saja duduk bersebelahan dengan Do Kyungsoo itu ?" ucap _namja_ itu.

Jongin memperhatikan _namja_ yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Ia meneliti apakah _namja_ tersebut salah menarik juga membawa lari seseorang? Bisa saja kan? Apalagi dia membawanya lari layaknya seorang pelari marathon.

"Ya! Dude kau tidak salah orang kan?" jawab Jongin bingung. Pasalnya tingkah pemuda didepan nya ini terlihat seperti _sok kenal sok dekat._ Membawanya berlari lalu memukul pundaknya layaknya teman lama.

"Eoh itu, Aku Oh Sehun yang duduk dibelakangmu" ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Hm. Baiklah Sehun-ssi, kenapa kau membawaku kemari dan apa maksud perkataan mu itu?" ucapnya pelan dengan wajah bingung.

"Begini, Kau bodoh atau apa _huh_ ?!" Sehun berucap pelan agar siswa lain tidak memperhatikan sikap mereka yang mencurigakan -mengobrol di lorong kelas sambil membisik-. Apalagi Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Jongin.

"Aish... jangan mencondongkan tubuhmu kearah ku. Pasti murid lain akan berpikiran buruk tentang kita."

Sehun menurut dengan sedikit mencibir perkataan Jongin pelan yang tentu saja tidak akan terdengar olehnya.

"Kau tidak mendengar gosip sekolah, bahwa Kyungsoo itu anak berandalan. Kau tau, _appa_ nya itu penjudi tapi sering saja kalah dalam perjudian dan barubeberapa hari ini katanya murid lain melihat Kyungsoo sedang mencopet di daerah _Gangnam_. Untung dia tidak tertangkap. Kau benar - benar tidak tahu ?" ucap Sehun menggebu -gebu.

Jongin hanya diam mendengar ocehan Sehun tanpa niat untuk membalas pertanyaannya. Dia sedang mencerna informasi yang diberikan Sehun. Jongin yakin Sehun sedang serius kaki ini, dilihat dari saat ia berbicara panjang lebar serta wajahnya yang serius. Jadi tidak mungkin Dia mengada - ngada. Apalagi peretemuan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo –saat Kyungsoo terserempet mobil Jongin-.

"Hm... sepertinya anak itu membantu ayahnya untuk mencari uang dari hasil copet nya." Sehun bergumam sendiri.

Tapi mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan malah menjungkir balikan keadaan. Jongin mendengus tidak percaya. Jika seperti ini, Sehun malah terlihat menyebar gosip yang belum benar ada nya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku ? Aku kan hanya teman sebangku dengannya?" sahut Jongin santai.

"Aish... kau benar - benar tidak peka. Kau tidak melihat? sejak kau masuk kelas dan duduk disampingnya semua murid memperhatikan mu dengan tatapan yang, bagaimana ya aku menjelaskan nya dan intinya itu tejadi selama selama pelajaran berlangsung. Aku sarankan untuk cepat pindah dari tempat itu dan carilah tempat duduk yang lain yang lebih nyaman." ucapnya panjang lebar.

Jongin bingung dengan pemuda _albino_ ini, entah memang sikapnya yang mudah bergaul atau memang dia khawatir akan nasib Jongin hingga bisa berbicara seperti _ahjuma_ yang sedang mengobral barang dagangannya dipasar. _cerewet_ pikirnya dalam hati. Dan itu mengingatkan nya akan sang _eomma_ yang berada di Jepang.

"Ya! Kau mendengarku tidak?" Sehun berdecak melihat Jonging malah melamun.

"Kau terlihat seperti mengkhawatir kan ku."

"Tentu saja alu mengkhawatir kan mu. Bagaimana kalau kau di manfaatkan olehnya?"

"Ck. Minggir! Aku ingin ke kantin."

Jongin hendak meninggal kan Sehun jika saja pemuda tersebut sudah merangkul Jongin dan malah mengajaknya menuju kelas XII.

"Sebentar, Kita harus mengajak si Yoda agar ia tidak marah nanti jika kita tinggal sendiri pergi kekantin."

Sehun berucap sebelum Jongin menghindar karna se-enaknya saja merangkulnya dengan sok akrab, meskipun ia tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Jongin hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti ajakan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semilir angin siang yang begitu terik mengenai wajah Kyungsoo, tapi ia nampak tidak mempermasalahkan terik matahari disiang hari. Dimana matahari berdiri tegak di atas sana.

"Hahhh, Sepertinya dia sudah terpengaruh perkataan Sehun."

Kyungsoo bergumam kecil sambil tersenyum kecut mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

flashback

Kyungsoo melihat Sehun dan Jongin sedang berbincang di lorong kelas. Ia sedikit mendekat kearahn mereka tetapi maksud dia bukan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. Ia ingin melewati lorong itu karna lorong itu adalah jalan yang lebih cepat menuju perpustakaan. Tempat yang akan ia tujui. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Aish... kau benar - benar tidak peka. Kau tidak melihat, sejak kau masuk kelas dan duduk disampingnya semua murid memperhatikan mu dengan pandangan yang, bagaimana ya aku menjelaskan nya dan intinya . Dan itu terjadi selama pelajaran berlangsung. Aku sarankan untuk cepat pindah dari tempat itu dan carilah tempat duduk yang lain yang lebih aman."

Ia bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Jongin. Sepertinya suara Sehun tetap saja terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo padahal dia sudah memelankan volume suaranya serta mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah Jongin.

Kyungsoo memutar arah membatal kan niatnya untuk ke perpustakaan dan lebih memilih ber istirahat di atap sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia sudah menghabiskan lima belas menit pertama untuk menikmati selimir angin yang mengenai wajahnya membuat ia lupa sejenak akan masalah yang belakang ini yang menimpanya.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya bukanlah orang pendiam jika berteman dengan seseorang atau mengobrol, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia kurang bersosialisasi sehingga temannya tidak cukup banyak di sekolah.

Enam tahun yang lalu Kyungsoo dan keluarga pindah dari _Gyeoggi_ _-Do_ menuju _Seoul_ pusat ibu kota negara Korea Selatan. Kepindahan nya itu disebabkan oleh ayah nya yang mendapat kan pekerjaan yang baik dengan gaji yang lumayan untuk menafkahi keluarganya. Saat masih di _Gyeoggi_ ia memiliki teman banyak karna saat itu keluarganya masih dalam tahap stabil seperti keluarga lainnya. Masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, masih dalam keharmonisan yang membuat keluarga lain iri, serta menghabiskan waktu liburan di tempat-tempat wisata.

Namun tiga tahun belakangan ini kondisi keluarganya tiba-tiba jatuh terpuruk. Ayahnya diduga bekerja sama dengan temannya yang melakukan korupsi pada perusahan, tapi untung nya itu tidak membuat ayahnya harus masuk penjara. Tetapi resikonya ayah nya harus ditendang dari perusahaan yang telah ia kerjakan selama tiga tahun lamanya meskipun tidak ikut andil dalam perbuatan temannya.

Sedangkan _Hyung_ nya melakukan study di China selama empat tahun sehingga ia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada keluarga nya. Setelah keterpurukan yang terjadi pada keluarga, ayahnya lalu sering kali pulang malam dalam keadaan mabuk dan seterusnya begitu sampai saat ini. Jangan lupakan kebodohan yang di miliki ayah yang mengikuti permainan berjudi hanya akan merugikan Kyungsoo dan ibunya karna barang barang rumah dijadikan uang untuk pembayaran permainan judi tersebut.

Yeah, meskipun Kyungsoo terkadang ingin membuang jauh ayahnya agar tidak menyusahkan ibu serta dirinya lagi namun apalah daya karena ibunya begitu mencintai sang ayah. Jadi dia membuang jauh pemikiran akan membuang ayahnya itu.

"Ugh… tiba-tiba saja rindu _eomma_ _._ _"_ Kyungsoo memiliki ide untuk membelikan _eomma_ nya _tteokbokki_ setelah pulang sekolah nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pertanda pergantian pelajaran sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, namun masih saja ada murid yang berada di luar kelas.

"Ya! Baekhyun-ssi bisa kah kau pindah tempat duduk bersama Kyungsoo? Jongin akan duduk disini."

Sehun memandangi Baekhyun teman sebangkunya. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat bingung ketika Sehun tiba-tiba mengangkat badannya dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku Jongin yang nanti akan berpindah menjadi tempat nya itu.

"E-Eh?"

"Maafkan aku ya Baekhyun."

Sehun memohon dengan wajah memelas, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja. Tidak apalah kalau harus duduk besama Kyungsoo karena dia juga saat masuk di kelas XI terpaksa duduk bersama Sehun.

Kyungsoo tiba ke kelas tepat bersama Jongin yang berjalan didepannya. Dia mengerutkan dahi melihat Baekhyun duduk ditempat Jongin apalagi dia terlihat gugup ketika Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang memandanginya dengan kebingungan.

"J-Jongin-ssi aku akan duduk disini dan kau duduk bersama Sehun." Baekhyun menjelaskan penyebab dia duduk di kuris Jongin itu dengan menunduk tidak berani melihat wajah Jongin. Dia berbicara menggunakan intonasi kecil sehingga hanya Jongin saja yang mendengar didepannya.

"O-Oh baiklah." Jongin mengambil tas nya dan duduk ditempat barunya disamping Sehun sedangkan _namja albino_ itu nampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Eng… Kyungsoo-ssi aku disuruh Sehun duduk disini." Baekhyun menjelaskan perihal dia duduk ditempatnya ketika Kyungsoo memundurkan kursi dan duduk dengan tenang. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Ne. Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo pikir mungkin dia bisa menjalin pertemanan dengan Baekhyun, dia seperti dirinya, tidak terlalu terkenal disekolah dan jarang bersosialisasi jadi mungkin mereka bisa menjalin teman untuk kedepan nya.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega karena dia pikir Kyungsoo akan mengamuk dan mengusirnya dari tempat duduknya, imajinasi Baekhyun berjalan dengan baik sepertinya. Dia terkadang terpikir oleh gosip-gosip tentang Kyungsoo yang berasal dari teman kelasnya itu. Siapa tau apa yang mereka katakan itu benar bukan?

Guru berikutnya memasuki kelas dan memberi materi tentang pelajaran fisika. Murid-murid mengeluh ketika sang guru menyuruh mereka untuk mengeluarkan buku dan membuka halaman yang sudah di perintahkan. _Yeah,_ setiap murid pasti akan menggerang ketika di beri soal oleh sang guru, apalagi jika mereka tidak bisa memahami soalnya dengan benar. Dalam arti malas untuk mengerjakan nya. Seperti sekarang mereka mendengus setelah membuka dan membaca soal yang telah diberikan.

'Aigoo dimana buku fisika ku.' Baekhyun menggerang frustasi, sebab dari tadi dia menggeladah tas nya demi mencari buku fisika yang sialnya malah tidak ada didalam tas.

SRET!

"Kita bisa berbagi buku bersama Baekhyun-ssi."

"Eh?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Kyungsoo menggeser buku fisika miliknya ke arah Baekhyun agar mereka bisa berbagi bersama. Baekhyun hanya mematung melihatnya.

"Uhm. _gomawo_ Kyungsoo-ya"

Baekhyun memberi senyum manis andalannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga ikut tersenyum membalasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para murid _Ha_ _n_ _nyoung high school_ keluar dari kelas masing-masik ketika bel pertanda selesai pelajaran berdengung. Jongin beserta kedua teman barunya -Sehun dan Chanyeol- berpisah diparkiran mobil karena arah tujuan mereka berbeda serta mereka juga mengendarai mobil masing-masing.

"Sampai bertemu besok chingu!"

Jongin melambaikan tanganya ke arah Sehun. _Yeah,_ mereka sekarang mulai berteman karena ternyata beberapa kesamaan menjadi kan mereka lebih dekat jika mengobrol sesuatu.

Jongin memasuki mobil ferari merahnya dan mulai menjalankan mobil membelah kota _seoul_ disore hari, sepertinya dia akan pulang telambat kerumah hari ini.

" _Yeoboseo hyung!"_

 _"_..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu hari ini?"

"..."

"Ne. Tunggu aku ya!"

Jongin menelpon seseorang yang dia panggil _hyung_ itu. Dia ingin bertemu dengannya sekedar mengobrol sebentar dan bersantai di cafe nanti. Sambil melepas rindu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Benarkah?"

"Iyah. Dan setelahnya mereka bertemu kembali di acara talk show."

Kini Kyungsoo pulang bersama Baekhyun meskipun nanti mereka berpisah di persimpangan. Mereka memutuskan untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat dan menjalin persahabatan. Keduanya sudah saling bertukar topik selama perjalanan dari sekolah.

"Uhm. Lalu apa mereka hidup bahagia?"

"Sepertinya sih iya, sebab diantara keduanya belum ada yang menikah, hahaha."

Baekhyun sedang menceritakan sebuah film pada Kyungsoo. Dia bilang itu salah satu film favoritenya, dia juga tidak keberatan menceritakan dengan menggunakan bahasanya sendiri kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jadi penasaran dengan film tersebut setelah mendengan cerita singkat Baekhyun.

"Aku jadi ingin melihat film itu."

Kyungsoo menunduk memandangi sepatunya. Tidak mungkin ia mempunyai waktu juga uang untuk melihat film itu di bioskop sendiri. Dia ingin melihat bersama _eomma_ nya.

"Hei! Kau bisa melihat dirumah ku lain kali"

Seolah tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, Baekhyun menghibur Kyungsoo yang sedang murung.

"Kau mempunyai dvd nya?"

"Ne. Jadi kita bisa melihatnya bersama."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan senang.

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo membalas senyum Baekhyun dengan bibir _heart shapes_ melekung keatas, lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai jumpa Kyungsoo-ya."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan gembira kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Hati-hati Baekhyun-ah."

Kyungsoo berpisah dengan Baekhyun di persimpangan jalan raya sebab arah rumahnya dengan Baekhyun berbeda. Baekhyun bilang rumahnya hanya berjarak dua puluh meter dari persimpangan yang ia lewati tadi, sedangkan Kyungsoo dia harus melewati berpuluh-puluh meter lagi untuk mencapai rumahnya.

"Oh! Hampir saja aku lupa."

Kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah kedai. Dia baru ingat jika tadi akan membeli _eomma_ nya _tteokpokki_. Dia merutuki sikap pelupanya itu.

Setelah membayar uang pada _ahjumma_ penjual _tteokpokki_ tersebut, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung! Lama tidak berjumpa."

Jongin memeluk pria dihadapanya dengan rindu yang membuncah setelah masuk ke café yang telah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

"Kau ini, masih saja kekanakan."

Pria tersebut melepaskan pelukan Jongin dengan senyum geli ketika melihat Jongin memajukan bibirnya pertanda kesal.

"Aish... apa _hyung_ sudah memesan menu?"

Jongin memilih mengalihkan topik. Berusaha menahan kekesalannya terhadap pria di hadapannya.

"Uhm. Hanya kopi saja."

"Baiklah aku akan memesan beberapa makanan. Biar aku yang teraktir."

"Hahaha. Apa ?! Ternyata Tuan muda Kim ingin mentraktir ku."

Pria tersebut tertawa pelan, berpura-pura senang saat mendengar Jongin akan mentraktirnya.

Jongin tak menanggapi pria tersebut, Dia memanggil pelayan dan memesan beberapa makanan serta minuman. Sang pelayan mengangguk dan menulis pesanan Jongin sebelum kembali ke _pantry_ membawa pesanan Jongin serta pria di hadapannya.

"Hei! Bagaimana kabar Tuan Kim."

"Hm, baik."

"Oh iya! Bagaimana kabar tunanganmu?"

Jongin tiba-tiba saja berseru membuat pria dihadapannya sedikit terkejut.

"Kau mengagetkan ku saja Kim." Pria tersebut mengelus dada.

"Iya iya iya. Tuan Kim Joonmyeon"

Jongin sengaja memanggil Joonmyeon -pria didapan nya- dengan embel-embel tuan karena Joonmyeon sendiri akan diangkat menjadi Tuan besar dalam mengurus perusahaan Ayahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana tunanganmu?"

Jongin kembali bertanya setelah pertanyaan pertamanya tidak di tanggapi Joonmyeon.

"Dia punya nama. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri di apartement ku."

"Okay bagaimana kabar Yixing _hyung?"_

"Wow. Ada apa ini? Belum menikah sudah tinggal satu atap. Hahaha."

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam kau."

Joonmyeon melempar kentang dihadapanya mendengar perkataan Jongin, ia tahu itu hanya bercanda tapi dia hanya ingin saja melempari Jongin dengan kentang yang sudah diantarkan pelayan tadi dimeja pesananya tersebut.

"Yak! _Hyung_!" Jongin mendelik kesal kearah Joonmyeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengangkat plasti berisi _tteokpokki_ tersebut dengan senang sambil mengayunkan nya. Dia belum sampai rumah entah dia yang berjalan terlalu lambat atau jarak dari sekolah menunu rumah yang terlalu jauh. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan itu karena banyak murid lain yang letak rumahnya jauh dari sekolah ketimbang dia.

" _Eomma_ pasti akan senang, aku bawakan ini." Dia mengayunkan lagi platik tersebut didepan wajahnya dan tersenyum manis.

Langkah nya terhenti saat berbelok memasuki gang kecil, disana nampak pria dengan pakaian seperti dirinya. Yeah, berseragam sekolah _Hannyoung high school._ Kyungsoo mendekati murid tersebut dan bergumam pelan agar murid tersebut menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh Sehun."

Murid berseragam sama dengan Kyungsoo itu berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kaget ketika seseorang memanggilnya tapi tak butuh lama ekspresinya berubah datar setelah melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ada apa?" sahutnya pendek.

"Eoh, tidak. Ayo kita pulang bersama!"

Kyungsoo berseru sambil memandangi Sehun meminta jawaban akan ajakannya.

"Tidak." Sehun melirik plasti di tangan Kyungsoo. Seolah mengerti apa yang Sehun pikirkan Kyungsoo menjawab terlebuh dahulu.

"Ini _tteokpokki_. Kau mau makan bersamaku?"

"Tidak." Sehun berbalik akan pergi sebelum Kyungsoo memanggilnya lagi.

"Sehunnie" gumam Kyungsoo lirih.

Sehun tetap bergeming tidak ada niatan untuk membalikan badan dan menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo.

"Sehunnie, Jangan membawa orang lain ke permasalahan kita."

"Apa yang kau maksud 'permasalahan kita' dan siapa' orang lain' itu?" Sehun tetap membelakangi Kyungsoo

"Oh Sehun, apa kau masih belum memaafkan ku?" Kyungsoo berkata tegas memandang punggung Sehun.

Sehun dapat mendengar isakan kecil Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Dia memilih berjalan kembali untuk sampai tujuannya dari pada berbalik badan kearah Kyungsoo.

Sehun tidak mau berdebat dengan Kyungsoo lagi. Apalagi ini di gang kecil, bagaimana kalau nanti bertengkar hebat di gang kecil ini?. Dia juga tidak ingin melihat tangisan itu, jadi dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan perasaan yang sesak.

"Sehunnie, maaf kan aku." Kyungsoo menatap punggung Sehun dengan pandangan sendu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **HALO HALO HALO!**

 **Ketemu lagi chap tiga ini :-D**

 **semoga ini gak mengecewakan ya?**

 **makasih buat readers yang meluangkan waktu untunk membaca dan mereview fanfic ini.**

 **Aku juga mau bilang terima kasih buat yang sudah memberi ku saran dan kritik, aku jadi lebih belajar untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku sebelumnya.**

 **Jika kalian menemukan typo atau mau kritik juga saran sm aku itu bo** **l** **eh banget kok, karena aku juga bar** **u** **dalam dunia fanfic** **ini** **. Makasih juga buat** **y** **ang sudah mem-favor dan mem-follow fanfic ini. Boleh kah aku minta review kalian ? juga buat siders karena aku mau tau gmna tanggepan kalian ttg fanfic ini.**

 **Maaf klo note nya panjang :-)**

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Me Like You Do**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO STORY**

 **WARNING !**

 **THIS IS YAOI !**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : KaiSoo**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **EXO All member**

Cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita

PRESENT

Chapter 4

Kyungsoo tiba dirumah ketika jam menunjuk angka dua pertanda siang hari. Membuka pintu dihadapannya lalu melepas sepatu , kaos kaki dan merapikannya di rak sepatu samping pintu. Kemudia melepas tas selempangan yang tersamping dipunggung kecilnya Kyungsoo meletak 'kan nya dikamar lantas kembali keruang tengah mengedarkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, mencari seseorang lebih tepatnya.

" _Eomma_! _eomma_! Kau dimana?" seru Kyungsoo mencari di ruang tamu juga kamar tidur ibunya itu namun hasilnya ternyata kosong.

Saat akan mencari kebelakang halaman rumah, Kyungsoo terkejut melihat ibunya berada di balik pintu.

" _Aigoo,_ _eomma_! Aku terkejut." Keluh Kyungsoo mengelus dada.

" Tadi aku mencari _eomma_ didalam, ternyata malah disini." Ujar Kyungsoo menatap ke balik pundak memperlihatkan beberapa tanaman dengan tanah dan pupuk yang berceceran disana - sini. Memfokuskan pandangannya kembali melihat penampilan , Kyungsoo baru sadar jika sang ibu terlihat begitu kotor. Baju kuning yang melekat ditubuhnya penuh dengan bercak kotor tanah.

Kyungsoo sedikit meringis melihat penampilan .

" _Ya_! Ada apa mencari _eomma_?" Kyungsoo kembali kedunia nyata setelah bertanya padanya.

" _eoh_ , aku membeli beberapa _teokkpokki_ di pinggir jalan saat akan pulang tadi," Mengangkat plastik berisi _teokkpokki_ di hadapan .

" Ayo makan bersama!" menarik tangan dan menduduk 'kan nya di kursi halaman belakang rumah.

Sejarah keluarga Do adalah mereka sudah lebih sepuluh tahun menempati rumah ini, banyak sekali perubahan setiap tahunnya. Begitu pun halam belakang, jika tadi hanya segumpalan tanah tidak berguna, kini telah dirombak menjadi taman kecil berisi berbagai macam bunga, tanaman obat, dan lainnya. Hingga sekarang menjadi tempat favorit Kyungsoo dan keluarga termasuk Seungsoo -kakak Kyungsoo. Jika dulu libur telah tiba Seungsoo akan pulang kerumah menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga, tapi setelah empat tahun terakhir Seungsoo tak pernah kembali lagi kerumah kabarnya pun menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menyendok penuh _teokkpokki_ mengarahkan nya pada berharap agar menerima suapan nya.

" Aaaaaa!"

" Bagaimana _Eomma_? Enak kan." Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

" _Ne,_ tentu." mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dan tersenyum hangat, tetapi Kyungsoo merenggut dengan perbuatan yang merusak tatanan rambutnya.

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kyungsoo, _eomma_ belum menemukan pekerjaan baru," Keduanya duduk disekitar rumput-rumput liar di samping kursi panjang yang beberapa saat yang lalu mereka duduki.

" _eoh_ , tidak apa. Biar aku yang mencarinya." timpal Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum menenangkan .

" Tapi, Kau akan naik kelas akhir. Kau harus rajin belajar setiap harinya untuk mempersiapkan ujian," menatap anak bungsunya dengan sendu.

" Itu masih lama _eomma_ , nanti saat ujian akhir aku akan fokus belajar dan berhenti bekerja."

" Kyungsoo..."

" _Eomma_ ," potong Kyungsoo. Dia ingin sedikit membantu mencari nafkah keluarganya, jika mereka hanya mengharapkan jatah dari Tuan Do itu hanya harapan belaka karena selama ini Tuan Do lah yang meminta bukan memberi kepada seorang istri. Seharusnya Kyungsoo membenci kakaknya yang brengsek itu, karena dia tidak tau bagaimana nasib yang menimpa keluarganya dan entahlah apakah dia merasa masih memiliki keluaganya sendiri.

Selama empat tahun terakhir juga Kyungsoo mengais rejeki dengan sedikit demi sedikit. Bekerja di kedai pinggiran dengan upah tidak pasti tapi, sampai saat ini uang dari hasil jerih payah mereka tidak menghasilkan uang yang banyak tak ayal meminjam uang kesana kemari karena kekuarangan itu keluarga Do menjadi bahan cibiran warga sekitar. Tak ayal jika ibu Kyungsoo membela keluarga mereka saat di injak-injak oeh warga sekitar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kyungsoo, bagaimana dengan Sehun?" mencari sebuah topik sehingga pertanyaan itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" Ehm, belum berubah." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunduk tidak berani melihat manik sang ibu.

" Kau harus sering-sering mendekatinya agar ia berubah,"

" Akan kucoba,"

" Kudengar _noona_ Sehun bekerja di distrik _Myungdo_ ,"

" Mungkin iya, aku tidak mengetahuinya."

mengendik'kan bahunya mendengar jawaban terakhir Kyungsoo.

BRAK!

Kyungsoo dan saling menoleh mendengar suara berisik dari dalam rumah.

memandangi wajah Kyungsoo dengan raut bingung sebelum berdiri merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut kemudian memasuki rumah mencari tau asal suara tersebut.

"Siapa-"

"Yak! Kupanggil sedari tadi tidak menyahut, apakah kau tuli sekarang ini huh?" menarik lengan istrinya setelah tiba dihadapannya.

"Akh, bicaralah baik-baik," Mohon sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan dilengan kanannya.

"Argh... sudahlah. Serahkan uang simpananmu padaku atau aku saja yang mengambilnya sendiri," ujar menatap istrinya dengan raut marah.

"Bukan kah uang itu sudah kau ambil sebelumnya? Aku sudah tidak mempunyai uang lagi,"

menatap wajah suaminya sendu berharap agar suaminya berubah layaknya dulu bersikap lembut pada keluarga sendiri.

"Omong kosong!"

BRUK

Kyungsoo menangkap ibunya melihat sang ayah hampir membanting istrinya sendiri ke lantai. Kyungsoo membantu Ny. Do berdiri sembari bertanya khawatir Dia tiba setelah mendengar suara ribut di dalam belum lagi ibunya tidak kembali sedari tadi. Kekhawatiran nya semakin bertambah.

" _Gwenchana_?"

" _Ne, gomawo_ Kyungie." memberi senyum agar Kyungsoo tidak khawatir lagi terhadapnya.

"Yak! Berhenti menyakiti istrimu sendiri!"

Kyungsoo menatap nyalang Tn. Do. Kenapa ayah nya tidak jera menyakiti istri sendiri.

"Kau ini! Sama saja dengan _eomma_ mu."

Tn. Do menendang barang sekitarnya lantas menuju pintu dan membantingnya keras.

Setelah memastikan _appa_ nya pergi Kyungsoo membalikan badan dan membimbing _eomma_ menuju kamar untuk menghibur raut kesedihan yang menghinggap di diri Ny. Do.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamar berdominasi hitam putih dengan aksen barang-barang mahal itu terlihat modis saat kesan pertama melihatnya. Belum lagi balkon yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan pemandangan jalanan _seoul_ yang terletak di bawah sana. Saat malam tiba pemandangan nya tak kala indah dengan _backsound_ pajangan iklan artis papan atas korea memenuhi bangunan-bangunan , semua orang pasti mengingin'kan berada ditempat itu. Dan Kim Jongin beruntung menempati salah satu apartemen yang berada di distrik _gangnam_ itu. Meskipun hanya dia orang yang menempati dan juga beberapa maid yang bolak-balik bekerja merapih 'kan apartemen itu.

Uap panas keluar dari kamar mandi ketika Jongin membuka pintu. Yah dia baru saja mandi setelah seharian menjalankan berbagain kegiatan juga menemui salah satu saudaranya Kim Joonmyeon. Jongin tidak menyangka jika Joonmyeon _hyung_ akan menjabat sebagai ketua direktur utama baru di Kim Corp milik keluarganya. Belum lagi dia akan menikah dengan tunangannya Zhang Yixing pemuda berdarah China, mereka telah menjalin kasih tujuh tahun lamanya serta dua tahun terakhir mereka baru saja bertunangan.

Drrttt Drrttt.

Smartphone Jongin bergetar pertanda sebuah pesan masuk.

 _'Oppa! Bolehkah aku menyusulmu ke seoul?'_

Jongin tersenyum membaca pesan tersebut. Membayang kan raut kesal si pengirim disana, Jongin tentu saja paham dengan _kode_ tersebut.

Membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur king size nya jongin menerawang memandang langit atas kamarnya memutar ulang kegiatan - kegiatan yang dia lakukan seharian ini. Satu kejadian yang membekas sampai dia bisa mengingatnya kembali dengan detail, ternyata dunia memang sempit. Jongin bisa satu sekolah dengan seorang Do Kyungsoo bahkan satu kelas tapi, fakta mengejutkannya ternyata banyak murid yang tidak menyukai kehadiran Kyungsoo itu membuat Jongin bingung.

Misi pertamanya saat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di taman bermain kala malam itu adalah ingin berteman dekat tapi seolah dunia Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertolak belakang mereka seperti susah untuk beredekatan karena pengaruh luar.

Membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo pertama kali membuat Jongin bangun dari kasurnya dengan tiba - tiba.

"Astaga! Aku melupakannya." Jongin bergegas berdiri lalu mengambil jaket merah yang tersampir di gantungan dan keluar dari apartemen berlari keluar menghambur bersama masyarakat pejalan kaki _seoul_ lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia tidak datang," Gumam Kyungsoo. Yah Kyungsoo menunggu seseorang di taman dan dia sudah menunggu selama dua jam lebih. Meskipun orang berkata dirinya aneh atau kurang kerjaan tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kyungsoo paling tidak bisa tidak menepati janji.

Meskipun bukan dirinya yang membuat janji tapi setidak nya dia ingin seseorang tersebut tau bahwa dirinya bisa menepati janji.

Berdiri beranjak meninggalkan taman tersebut Kyungsoo sedikit menepuk celananya membersihkan debu yang hinggap disana. Dia akan kembali pulang kerumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahhhhh... akhirnya," Jongin tiba di taman setelah berolahraga malam -lari lebih tepatnya- selama lima belas menit lamanya. Dia tidak menyangka perjalanan dimulai dari apartemen sampai taman ini begitu menguras tenaga, terbukti dengan keringat yang mulai mengucur di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Dia sudah tidak ada?... hahh... hahh..." ujar Jongin kepada diri sendiri sembari mengatur napas.

menumpu kedua tangannya ke lutut Jongin memperhatikan rumput disekitar kakinya dengan pandang bersalah.

"Orang bodoh mana yang mau menungguku selama itu,"

Menegakkan badan Jongin berbalik bermaksud kembali ke apartemen setelah memastikan orang yang akan dia temui sudah tidak ada.

"Aku menunggunya selama dua jam lebih, tetapi dia hanya bertahan kurang dari dua menit,"

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang bersiap pulang. Sejak tadi, Dia bersembunyi di samping tembok sebuah bangunan dengan penerangan yang minim sehingga pasti Jongin tidak akan menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo disitu

Seseorang yang dua jam lebih ditunggu Kyungsoo memang lah Kim Jongin. Melihat Jongin pergi membuat Kyungsoo sedih, dia kembali pada tujuannya untuk kembali kerumah dengan hati sedih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari kota _seoul_ telah dipadati oleh masyarakat, padahal jam masih menunjukan pujul tujuh tapi antusias para pelajar juga orang kantoran tidak menyurut untuk memulai pagi ini dengan semangat.

Kyungsoo telah bersiap berangkat menuju sekolah, dia memakai sepatu hitamnya di samping pintu.

" _Eomma_! Aku berangkat," seru Kyungsoo.

Ny. Do menyahut samar di dalam rumah, beliau sedang membereskan dapur setelah memasak.

Kyungsoo menaiki _bus_ arah sekolahnya setelah menunggu limat menit. didalam nya sebagian kursi telah terisi kecuali satu bangku belakang. Kyungsoo memutuskan duduk disitu dari pada berdiri. Jarak rumahnya menuju sekolah kira-kira hampir tiga puluh menit, kaki pendeknya tidak kuat jika beriri Selama itu, lebih baik Kyungsoo duduk menghemat tenaganya untuk nanti siang harinya.

"Pagi Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun berseru melihat Kyungsoo sudah tiba di sekolah. Dia datang lebih dulu dari pada Kyungsoo duduk anteng dibangkunya seraya membaca buku di kedua tangannya.

"Pagi juga Baek," Kyungsoo memberi senyum pada Baekhyun lalu meletakan tas selempangannya di meja dan duduk dengan nyaman.

"Apa yang kau baca?" Kyungsoo memusat 'kan penglihatan nya pada buku yang berada di kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Oh... ini novel,"

Baekhyun melanjutkan membacanya setelah melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk. Hening, mereka lebih asyik pada dunia sendiri Baekhyun dengan novelnya sementara Kyungsoo melamun entah memikirkan apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo-ya, maaf aku tidak datang kemarin malam," Jongin tiba-tiba datang di meja Kyungsoo dan berkata dengan nada menyesal.

" _Gwenchana_ ," Kyungsoo tersenyum palsu pada bibirnya demi menutupi kebohongan nya. Jelas-jelas Jongin perigi begitu saja tanpa memastikan jika Kyungsoo berada disitu

"Aku benar-benar menyesal Soo," mengacak rambutnya kesal Jongin melihat Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh bersalah.

"Sudahlah, lupa 'kan saja."

Bruk!

Dari belakang Sehun entah disengaja atau sebaliknya menyenggol bahu Jongin tanpa dosa lalu duduk dibangku belakang menyumpal telinganya dengan headset ,melihat pemandangan luar melalui kaca kelas.

Jongin metap Sehun tajam agak kesal dengan tingkahnya. Sudah tau dia sedang kesal kini Sehun menambah kekesalannya saja.

'Awas kau Oh Sehun!' batin Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali menyibuk 'kan diri dengan membuka buku, berpura-pura menulis sesuatu pada buku tersebut.

Semenit kemudian guru datang para murid langsung kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing dan memulai pelajaran hari ini dengan khidmat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau?"

Sehun mencondongkan seputung rokok kearah Jongin yang sedang tiduran di atas meja bekas yang terletak di atap sekolah.

"Tidak," jawab Jongin acuh.

Keduanya memutuskan membolos saat pelajaran ketiga berlangsung. Di atap sekolah dengan _backsound_ matahari hampir kembali ketempat semula di iringin angin sore yang terasa lembut.

"Yak! Kau masih kesal padaku?" Sehin menyindir Jongin mendengar jawaban acuh Jongin tadi.

Drrtt drrtt.

Jongin menjauhkan Sehun ketika _smartphone_ hitamnya berdering. Membiarkan Sehun _sedikit_ terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

" _Yeoboseo_?" sapa Jongin kepada orang di ujung sana.

"..."

" _Aratchi_." Jongin menyeringai setelah memutus sambungan telpon dengan seseorang di ujung sana, kembali menghampiri Sehun yang sudah menghabiskan satu putung rokok sebelumnya menuju putung kedua. Sebelum Jongin merebutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, kau hanya boleh mencicipinya satu kali saja bocah!"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan seringai dibibir tebalnya. Sehun berdecak melihat sahabatnya yang _sok_ menggurui itu.

"Setelah ini kegiatan apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun bertanya setelah hening meninggapi keduanya.

"Mungkin... aku akan pulang bersama Kyungsoo," Jongin berujar acuh mengangkat bahunya.

"Ck. Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk menjauh darinya."

"Sepertinya aku tertarik padanya, kau tidak akan merebutnya 'kan?"

"Ambil saja dia. Apa peduliku memangnya."

Sehun berdiri lalu pergi meninggal 'kan Jongin sendiri di atap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo!" mendengar seseorang memanggilnya Kyungsoo lantas membalikan tubuhnya ke sumber suara.

" _Eoh,_ Jongin," gumamnya dengan suara pelan.

Jongin berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo di gerbang sekolah, karena semua murid sudah bersiap pulang kerumah setelah pelajaran berakhir sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat Jonhin sudah tiba dihadapannya.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." menyengir memperhatikan gigi putihnya Jongin lantas menarik lengan Kyungsoo menuju halte bus. Dia sedang tidak membawa mobilnya sekarang karena tadi pagi dia sedikit terlambat.

"E-eh," pipi Kyungsoo memerah merona melihat tangan besar Jongin menyentuh lengannya lalu ia menggeleng menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak di otak nya.

"Cha! Kita tunggu bersama bus nya tiba." Jongin berjalan menuju ujung halte melihat diujung jalan menantikan bus yang mereka tumpangi tiba. Sepuluh menit berlalu bus telah tiba, mereka masuk dan mendudukan difi di dua bangku terakhir di posisi kanan. Kyungsoo duduk di samping cendela sedangkan Jongin di samping kirinya.

Puk!

"Bangunkan aku lima menit lagi." Jongin menyenderkan kepalanya kepada bahu sempit Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan mata. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Matanya sudah membulat seperti kelereng melihat Jongin tiba-tiba menyerder 'kan kepalanya. Jantung nya berdegup berdekatan dengan Jongin. Apalagi posisi mereka seperti pemuda ssdang mabuk cinta, dimana sang pria menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang gadis. Tetapi bedanya disini Kyungsoo adalah pria bukan gadis yang akan merona jika sudah dalam jarak dekat dengan sang pria.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Ya Tuhan! Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan nya ke kaca, pipinya benar-benar memerah seperti sayuran tomat. Dia tidak tahan jika memperhatikan wajah Jongin dengan jarak seperti ini. Melihat Jongin dengan jarak jauh saja dia sering salah tingkah sendiri, apalagi ini?.

Jongin bangun setelah lima menis berlalu. Dia tidak marah karena Kyungsoo tidak membangunkannya sesuai perintah, dia malah senang jika bisa berdekatan ssperti ini. Mereka belum pulang melainkan pergi ke kedai pinggiran dan memakan beberapa makanan. Kyungsoo membungkusnya beberapa makan untuk diberi Ny. Do.

"Terima kasih Jongin telah mengajaku berjalan-jalan," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hei, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Jongin mengantarnya sampai rumah bahkan mereka telah di gerbang. Namun Jongin menolak untuk mampir masuk dengan alasan sudah terlalu sore. Sebetulnya Kyungsoo agak sedih karena Jongin sepertinya tidak ingin berlama-lama didekatnya.

"Semoga semua yang aku lakukan untuk mu tadi terbalas dengan ketidak hadiran ku kemarin malam." Jongin tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan dalam memohon maaf pada seseorang, apakah kau juga melakukannya pada lain?"

"Tidak, hanya kau."

"Eoh, baiklah. Lupakan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu karena bagaimanapun dia merasa spesial di perlakukan seperti itu pada Jongin.

"Baiklah, aku pamit. _Annyeong_!" Jongin melambai pada Kyungsoo dan pamit pulang.

" _Annyeong_!"

Setelah di beberapa tikungan lorong Jongin meliahat kumpulan pria berbaju hitam serta mobil mewah berwarna hitam terparkir di pinggir jalan. Karena tidak ingin ikut campur Jongin hanya pura-pura tidak melihat dan berjalan tanpa terus. Namun semakin mendekati mobil hitam itu dia di buat kaget karena sesosok Sehun keluar dari mobil hitam itu. Iya Oh-Se-Hun! Jongin membeku di tempat, dia ingin berlari menghampiri anak tersebut bertanya apakah dirinya tuan dari pria-pria bertubuh kekar serta berbaju hitam itu. Jongin _sih_ percaya apabila Sehun termasuk salah satu anak orang punya, tetapi apakah orang tuanya sengaja menyewa anak buah dengan muka sangar juga menakutkan selerti mereka untuk Sehun.

Sehun berjalan melewati Jongin seolah-olah dia tidak tahu keberadaan Jongin. Namun anehnya para pria tersebut tidak mengikuti Sehun melainkan pergi bersama mobil hitam tersebut. Jadi, apakah Sehun bukanlah salah satu dari mereka? entahlah Jongin juga bingung memikirkan nya.

Juga rumah Sehun ternyata berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Anehnya jika mereka di kelas mereka seperti tidak saling mengenal. Khususnya Sehun dengan sikap dinginnya. Tak berselang lama Jongin mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku celananya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

" _Yeobseo_ ," sambung Jongin kepada si penelepon.

"..."

"Cari tahu identitas pria bernama Oh Sehun, aku ingin berkasnya sampai secepatnya." ucap Jongin final. Dia kembali berjalan pulang. Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di samping kirinya karena dia masih berada di jalan raya. Kemudian Jongin memasuki mobil itu setelah di buka 'kan pintu lalu mobil itu pergi dengan membawa Jongin.

"Tuan Jongin, ini berkas yang anda minta." pria itu membukuk. Lalu kembali keluar dari kamar Jongin setelah memberi dia sebuah amplop coklat berukuran sedang.

Jongin membuka amplop itu dan membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tercetak pada kertas putih tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo-ya, tolong antar 'kan ini ke rumah Sehun." Ny. Do memasuki kamar Kyungsoo sembari membawa bungkusan plastik berwarna putih.

"Apa itu bu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ini, di dalamnya ada beberapa makanan untuk Sehun juga _Noona_ nya. Sekalian kalau kau ingin bermain disana." jawab Ny. Do

"Ini, cepat berikan sana!" Ny. Do menarik tangan Kyungsoo membantunya bangun dari sikap tidurannya di kasur.

Kyungsoo merenggut dalam hati. Demi apapun, dia ingin beristirahat dengan tiduran sambil membayangkan wajah Jongin di kadur kesayangannya, tetapi Ibunya datang dan menyuruhnya pergi ke rumah Sehun.

Kyungsoo berjalan malas pada setiap jalan menuju rumah Sehun. Dia tak berhenti merenggut karena hari sorenya dirusak. Saat dia telah tiba di depan gerbang, Kyungsoo bingung ingin mengetuk atau tidak. Katena biasanya saat sore seperti ini hanya Sehun lah yang berada dirumah. Sedang 'kan _Noona_ nya masih bekerja hingga malam nanti. Sungguh, dia sedang malas bertemu Sehun.

' _Apa ku letak 'kan di sini saja ya_?" batin Kyungsoo melihat pintu gerbang dengan tatapan bingung.

 **Kriet** **!**

Pintu di hadapannya terbuka, menampakan Oh Sehun dengan ekspresi andalannya dingin. meskipun sedetik yang lalu dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung tapi itu tak akan lama tercetak di wajahnya.

Seolah mengerti pikiran Sehun, Kyungsoo langsung berbicara alasannya kemari.

"Aku kemari atas dasar perintah Ibu untuk memberimu ini," Kyungsoo memberi plastik hitam berisi makanan didalamnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu." Kyungsoo hendak pergi, jika saja tidak melihat _Noona_ Sehun berjalan kemari dari kejauhan -pulang kerja sepertinya.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa kesini? Ayo masuk kedalam. Tidak baik membiarkan tamu diluar." _Noona_ Sehun membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah.

"I-itu..." ujar Kyungsoo bingung. Niat dia kesini hanya memberi bingkisan tadi. Sehabis itu kembali berguling di kasur empuk rumahnya. Namun, kenapa sekarang dia harus terjebak di dalam rumah Sehun?

"Sehun tolong berikan Kyungsoo minuman, _noona_ ingin mengganti baju rumah sebentar." berjalan meninggalkan kedua pemuda dengan perbedaan tinggi yang mencolok itu. _noona_ Sehun membawa tas yang dibawanya menuju lantai dua kamarnya.

Setelah kakaknya sudah menghilang di lorong Sehun lalu pergi ke dapur tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang akan berbicara.

"Sehun-" ucap Kyungsoo terputus melihat Sehun berlalu begitu saja. Kyungsoo kesal karena dirinya tidak dianggap ada oleh Sehun. Padahal dia ingin izin untuk berpamitan, demi apapun baru beberapa menit duduk di sofa merah milik keluarga Oh Kyungsoo sudah merasakan aura dingin di sekitarnya membuat dia tidak nyaman berada disini.

"Lapor Sajangnim! Bocah itu telah masuk dalam perangkat kita." seorang pria berjas hitam membungkuk pada seseorang yang dipanggil sajangnim itu. Keduanya sedang berada di tempat khusus. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang biasa memasukinya. Apalagi seseorang yang disebut sajangnim, beliau mempunyai peran penting disini.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya lakukan sesuai perintah" ujar sajangnim itu tegas juga dingin. Pria berjas itu keluar dari ruangan khusus sajangnim, meninggal 'kan sajangnim berusia setengah abad itu menyeringai tipis.

"Lihat saja akhir dari cerita ini bocah!" Lirih pria tersebut.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo ~~**

 **Annyeong ~~**

 **Adakah yg menunggu fanfic abal buatan saya ini? /readers; GAKK!/**

 **Hehe :D maaf yak lo semisal lama update karena saya udah mulai sibuk sekolah, jadi hal lain pada keteter. Terutama pekerjaan rumah.**

 **Gak mau banyak bacot, saya mau minta review readers lg terutama siders, mau kah kalian meninggal kan jejak di chap ini? Karena gmanapun saya mau tahu tanggapan kalian di chap ini. Terima kritikkan, masukan, dll. Kalau ada typos tolong bilang ya ? kedepannya saya usahain untuk lebih baik lagi. Apa menurut kalian fanfic ini kecepetan/ kelambatan/ada yg bwt kalian gak ngerti? Biasa dikasih tahu ke saya di kota review**

 **Last, review please?**


End file.
